Flower
by Emo Fox
Summary: Naruto finds a flower in his apartment. Who left it there? SasuNaru


"Flower"

"Flower"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

It was a day, as any other day in Konoha.

It was spring, the sun was bright, the sky a beautiful cerulean blue and the trees in full bloom of pink and white blossoms. The fragrance of flowers and dirt and fresh grass filled the cozy warm air, a natural perfume that seduced the senses.

It was around noon and Naruto was finally opening his eyes.

His apartment was bright with the new sunlight as he was too poor to afford window treatments. He squinted, irritated with the new day as he fumbled with his blankets in an attempt to hide. As the heat started biting at his skin he finally kicked off his fluffy comforter and rolled off of his futon onto the cool wooden floor.

He huffed, white puff ball from his hat sitting on his nose as his eyes were fox-like slits as the sun still stung.

"This sucks…"

This day was going to be the most boring day ever.

Why?

There was no training, no one to hang out with, no one to bother.

He groaned rolling uselessly on the floor until he got dizzy.

He frowned, getting to his feet, scratching at his side and sluggishly moping around the apartment. He wasn't hungry (not that he had any food anyway) and he was already too hot in his un-air-conditioned apartment.

Despite his lack of hunger, he found himself in the kitchen, just looking around the boring un-cleaned area.

Then he spotted it.

A flower, there on his counter.

"Wha--?"

Naruto almost ran at the unassuming little thing, staring at it like it was a bomb. It was just laying on the counter, the petals a bright, bright yellow tinged with speckles of pink.

It was pretty.

Where had it come from?

Naruto looked around the space, as if the depositor of the flower might still be around. They weren't, and Naruto was becoming more confused than ever. It wasn't like the flower just came in by itself, but who had broke into his apartment just to leave him a flower?

Did it have legs?

Naruto squinted.

Nope.

Who could've done it then?

Sakura-chan maybe? A grin spread across his face, it was pink and yellow, maybe that meant something? Maybe she was finally returning his love!

Renewed, Naruto grabbed the flower, running back to his bedroom to quickly change, then he ran out of the house, determined to find the person who gave him this flower.

Running down the streets his eyes scanned for his teammates.

On days off Sakura-chan normally hung out with Ino somewhere in the village, sometimes Shikamaru as well. If they were with Shikamaru they wouldn't be wandering anywhere and Naruto ran for the hillside where the three were spotted sometimes.

He panted, running up the hill like a frightened sheep.

There they were!

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked, her conversation with Ino cut short as the blonde abomination started running in their direction. "Damn it."

"Is it that time already?" Ino murmured, "I thought you guys don't have training today."

"We don't."

"Then why?"

"Hell if I know." Sakura put on a fake smiled as Naruto got into ear-shot. "What is it Naruto?" Her eye twitched.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to hide if you wanted to give me a present."

"Present?" Shikamaru repeated sleepily.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, her words clipped. "Why would I give you a present?"

"This!" He presented the flower in front of her face, it looked wilted now, some of the petals were missing.

"And?"

"Didn't you give it to me?" His resolve was breaking, then who could it be if not his sweet Sakura-chan?

"No." She stuck out her tongue, "Why would I even give a boy a flower? Flowers are for girls."

Ino snickered, "I don't think anyone gave it to him, I think he just wanted an excuse to talk to Sakura."

Sakura flipped her hair, ignoring Naruto.

Naruto tried not to show the hurt he was feeling, keeping his smile, "I was just looking for who gave it to me."

He had been so happy when he found it.

Now he was beginning to feel sad.

What if it was just a joke?

Someone put it there to get his hopes up that someone liked him.

He started back down the hill, ignoring Ino's laughter.

Who else did he know?

Hinata maybe? No, she was too shy.

Naruto walked through the street a little disheartened, "This sucks." He mumbled to himself, his flower a wilting friend in his hand.

"Yo Naruto."

Naruto turned, noticing Sasuke in the crowd behind him, barely able to see him as he stayed near a shop front. "What do you want? You want to make fun of me too?" Of course Sasuke didn't know Naruto had been made fun of, but Naruto shouted it all the same.

"What're you doing?"

"What the hell does it matter to you?"

He smirked, his black eyes amused, "Did you like the flower?"

Naruto's face blanked. "W-What?"

"The flower." He paused. "On your counter, did you like it?"

So it was a prank!

He frowned, making his way to Sasuke, glaring at him with a renowned vigor. "Don't fuck with me Uchiha." He growled, he had thought someone liked him, cared for him, he was so happy with this stupid flower and now he knew it had all been a sham.

"Who's fucking you?"

Naruto blushed, "Shut up!" He threw the flower at Sasuke's chest, it didn't even dent his shirt.

"You didn't like it then?"

Naruto shrugged, avoiding Sasuke's eyes, "Well, I'm sure you're happy you screwed with me, right? You made me believe in something and then crushed it. I should've known this was something you did."

"You should've known I gave you a flower?"

Naruto stomped away, hearing enough from the asshole ninja, "Leave me alone."

"Naruto."

Naruto heard him, but he didn't turn.

Joke of the day.

Uzumaki Naruto, damn hilarious.

"I don't hate you."

Naruto reeled around, "Yeah! It's showing real well right now!" When Naruto turned Sasuke was gone.

Bastard.

Prick.

He stomped all the way back to his apartment, stomped up the stairs and slammed his door open and shut. This was the worse day ever; he should've never got out of bed.

He went to his bedroom, ready for a nap, ready for the day to just be over.

There it was.

Two flowers, one blue, one yellow. They were crisscrossed on top of each other.

Naruto frowned, trying to ignore the creeping in his heart.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at them.

If this was just another sick joke.

Or if it all was a sick joke…

He couldn't ignore the twinge in his heart. He liked presents, he liked feeling wanted, and he liked these flowers. His face relaxed as he picked them up, moving to the kitchen to fill a little vase with water.

He set the duo of flowers on the floor next to his bed.

Bastard.

Naruto smiled as he traced the petals.

A/N:

Just a one-shot blurb thing. Hope you liked? Please leave a review, thanks.


End file.
